Planning the Future
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: One-shot AU Zoro/Sanji. Zoro looks back on a very special event that happened in his life, and discusses the future with Sanji. Zosan Warning: boyxboy, Language


Author's Note: Hiya! I hope you enjoy reading this, it's my very first attempt at writing fanfiction, very first time writing Sanji or Zoro – so please don't be mad if its OOC. ;n; crappy title is crappy. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE /3

The DVD player hummed to life. Zoro crossed his legs, settling himself in front of the TV. In his hand the remote, his thumb pressed down on the fast forward button. The player came to an abrupt stop and a video came to life on the screen.

The light from the monitor poured over his face, illuminating his sleep deprived eyes, and his bed strangled green hair hidden among the dark. He smiled into a yawn. Sound roared from the machine at first, causing Zoro to flinch and he desperately yanked at the controller for the volume. Once it was low enough he listened and intently watched.

It was one of his greatest memories and accomplishments. It had been filmed in a chapel, beautifully decorated in stained glass and flowers. Ribbons hug from the pews in beautiful splashes of greens and blues. In the center, an altar stood, and there beside it he stood with the most important person of his life, Sanji.

A small smile, fueled by pride, shaped his lips. Sanji had looked so handsome that day, wearing his traditional black suit accompanied by a royal blue tie. When wasn't that guy in a suit? Zoro had worn something rather similar, but in a more green fashion. God he could just remember the argument they had had about him dressing up for the occasion. He wanted to laugh, it was so amusing looking back now on how nervous they both appeared to be. What was he thinking, he pondered while observing Sanji's scowl at him. Apparently Sanji hadn't been to amused that Zoro had repeated their vows in monotone.

But the scowl on his face softened as their eyes met and Zoro had grinned. The kiss they shared that day, Zoro swore he'd never forget. It was the action that sealed themselves to one another, brought them together finally as one, as family. There had been documents to sign too, of course, but Zoro favored the physical exchanges more.

Zoro had then grabbed Sanji's hand and held it high with his own, grinning and chuckling triumphantly to his friends and family observing. They all erupted into laughter and applause. His best man Luffy, wearing his always present straw hat, gave him a pat on the shoulder. He was encouraging them to start down the aisle.

Zoro glanced back at his new husband, enjoying the flushed features of his face. He held his hand tightly as they moved out of the chapel. Their wedding party followed, and the video jumped, going to the scene outside of the church, which occurred a little later.

Ussop, who was holding the camera at this point, shouted out towards them. "Carry your bride out Zoro!" He yelled.

Zoro's grin had multiplied in size as he looked down at his partner. Sanji glared at Ussop, and the camera seemed to shake slightly in the other man's grip. He looked back up at Zoro, challenging him to even dare.

"Don't you even think-" He began. The voice didn't get picked up well in the excitement but Zoro knew from his own memory and watching those lips he was quite familiar with what exactly had been said.

"You heard the man cook!" He had responded, scooping up his man bride against his will. Zoro grinned at the sight on the screen. Embarrassing his love cook was such a great past-time-

Click.

The noise surprised him and made him stiffen his back. He quickly grabbed the remote again, pausing the video, then half turned to see the cause of the sound.

Sanji brought the lighter up to his face, lighting the cigarette resting in between his lips. He had been resting against the door frame, watching from afar. He took a drag from his cigarette before holding it off to the side. "I always hated that part." He admitted.

Zoro let out a grunt, amused at his sudden company, and turned back towards the television. Sanji pulled himself away from the frame and moved slowly up towards him. Once beside him, he moved to the ground, crossing his legs to sit by him. For a minute they both stared up at the picture, Zoro holding Sanji in his arms as they exited the church on their wedding day.

Sanji took another swig of nicotine before letting 'gravity' pull him over. He rested his body up against Zoro's taking in his warmth. Neither of them ever wore a shirt to bed, so the others body heat proved to be quite inviting. He rested his head on Zoro's shoulder, and nuzzled.

He let out a deep breath before speaking. "What are you doing up moss head?" he whispered softly. His own expression was tired, and it was easily assumed he hadn't been up that long either.

Zoro moved his head and let it rest on Sanji's. "Couldn't sleep."

Sanji raised his eyebrow, glancing up in the direction of Zoro's head. "So you're watching our wedding video?"

He could feel him give a slight shrug. It wasn't unusual to find Zoro watching videos in the middle of the night, but always it had been videos of his past kendo tournaments, never their wedding.

Sanji closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of the man he rested on. He loved this man, but in all honesty he wasn't the easiest book to read.

"We look good together don't we?" Zoro said finally, causing Sanji to lazily open his lids again.

He lifted his head up slightly to bring his cigarette back to his lips, and gave a small smirk. "Of course, I'm there remember."

Zoro snorted and crossed his arms. "Not exactly what I meant eyebrows."

Sanji scanned the screen again with his visible eye. "Well I mean we look happy, if that's what you mean. We go together." He lifted his head and re-positioned himself, but they were still leaning against one another. He pressed his lips together, this wasn't going to be some kind of heart to heart was it?

"Something you need to tell me?" Sanji asked. If there was something, he'd rather it just be brought to light instead of dragged on. All he needed was a few badly worded sentences from the Marimo to make his aniexty rise sky high.

Zoro shook his head and unraveled his arms. He moved one and draped it over's Sanji's shoulders, and brought him close. "Nah," he sighed and turned to look at Sanji. Sanji turned and met his gaze. "Just was thinking."

"That's dangerous." Sanji pointed out, moving his hand with the cigarette in between his fingers. It was almost like he wanted to point and scold him, but held himself back. "Bout' what?"

Zoro turned his chin back towards the television again and eyed the view of their memory. Sanji followed his eyes.

"How long has it been…" Zoro mumbled.

Sanji scowled. Alright now he wasn't enjoying this late night conversation. It was taking a turn he wasn't comfortable with and it made him worry. It also made him want to get up and kick his spouse in the head for obviously not remembering an important fact such as that. He bit into the filter of his cigarette.

Zoro seemed to sense how tense his comment made his blonde, and shook his head, holding up his free hand defensively. "No no, that's not what I meant either." He took his arm off of Sanji's shoulder, and moved away. He turned towards him then. He looked his partner down, his lips parting slightly as if he were at a loss for words. Sanji just narrowed his eyes.

"How long has it just been the two of us." A faint blush was rising up the corner of his cheeks.

The comment seemed to wake Sanji up for a moment, and his eyes became alert. "Spit out what you're trying to say shit head."

Zoro glared. "I'm trying you shitty cook." He growled. He made his hands into fists and placed them on his knees. He took a deep breath. "I'm trying to get at that... Maybe we should…. Be more than just the two of us…"

His blush was definitly evident now as he struggled to form his sentence. Sanji could feel his own cheeks heat up at the suggestion. Was Zoro trying to suggest that they start a family?

"Oi, Zoro we've been over this. You know how I feel about three-ways."

Zoro let out a annoyed groan, and Sanji found himself analyzing the man's face. He knew that's not what the swordsman had meant, but it sounded more plausible to him than what else had come to mind. Judging from the man's reaction however, perhaps it was right.

"You-" Sanji started, almost choking on his own words. "You want to start a family?"

Zoro forced himself to look away, and just gave a solid nod. Sanji smiled and let out a huge bit of laughter in his relief. Zoro brought his gaze back to him, almost offended but mostly confused on how that was something to laugh at.

Sanji put his hand on Zoro's shoulder and squeezed, finally coming out of his fit of laughter. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He said, grinning up at the man.

Zoro, face fully flushed, still stared,confused, back at him.

"I just, I never knew you were a family kind of guy." Admitted Sanji.

Zoro shifted his shoulder under Sanji's touch. "Yeah well." He muttered, embarrassed. What exactly was he suppose to say to that? Yes, he hadn't been one to openly talk about a future with kids, but the thought of being a father one day did excite him. He only hoped that Sanji was that way too.

Sanji turned to face Zoro then. "Okay Marimo," He let out a huge breath and finished off his cigarette. "Let's do it."

Zoro's eyes widened at the sudden decision and instantly he was smiling. "Really?" He almost didn't believe what he had heard. It wouldn't have been the first time Sanji had said something he had wanted to hear only to get his hopes up. But the excitement growing inside him knew his words were true.

Sanji nodded, raising his shoulders. His cheeks were on fire, and he glanced at the floor off on the side. "I mean if you really want to we can-"

Zoro interrupted him, pressing his lips calmly into Sanji's. Sanji melted into his touch and they kissed, passionately. Zoro pulled away first, grinning. Sanji felt himself feeding off Zoro's excitement. Sure he had never actually planned to start a family, but he hadn't ever planned to get this far either.

"It'll be great." Zoro assured him, leaning back.

Sanji, still warm with butterflies in his stomach from the surprise kiss untangled his legs, and moved to rest his elbow on his knee, head in hand. He watched Zoro, studying as his expression seemed to change. He could just tell that idiot was imagining all his family scenarios in his head at that moment. And secretly, he wanted to know them too.

"This must be the second greatest thing you've decided Marimo." He teased. The first, he had said enough before, was choosing to propose to him. Zoro simply nodded.

"So then, how many do you want?" Zoro just watched Sanji's face with amusement as he held up three of his fingers.

Sanji felt his jaw drop. "Three?!" He exclaimed. In reality he should've already known this answer. Zoro had a habit of choosing three- three swords, three golden earrings. "Shit! We already have like three!"

He then motioned towards the video with his arm. In the shot behind them were Chopper and Luffy in the background. Zoro knew he meant Ussop too. Zoro only chuckled, then moved himself forward, shifting his legs to be closer to his cook.

"Yeah but, they aren't _ours_." He persuaded.

Sanji bit into his bottom lip. This guy would be the death of him, he swore. He ran his fingers through his bangs. "Shit." He said before looking back up at Zoro's face. "God help these children that are going to have you as a father."

Zoro snorted again, and found himself close enough to Sanji that he could play with his hair. Sanji let the man come closer, let him lean into him and breath down his neck. "Tch. Imagine them with you as a mother."

Sanji's hands flew up to Zoro's shoulders and forced him back. He glared into his face. "Mother? Oh hell no. You be the mom!" He growled. Zoro simply shrugged at the man's sudden anger.

"You can't expect me to be the mom." Zoro stated in protest. "You're the one that wears the aprons."

Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro's shoulders and glared daggers. This guy, this shit head, this Marimo. He wanted to endlessly kick him into the wall. Zoro belted out in laughter at the expression.

"I'm joking you shitty cook. No need to get all fired up just yet."

Sanji dropped his arms and moved back onto his feet, too mentally exhausted to lash out at the swordsman like he wanted. He could feel Zoro's puppy dog eyes on him as he retreated back towards the door, but he was so flushed and annoyed at this point. He turned back and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't stay up too late Marimo." He mumbled, going back to their bedroom.

Zoro glanced back at the television and smirked. That had gone tremendously better than he had planned. He cocked his head in awe at their image together. Man did he love that guy. He turned off the DVD player.

He was just so confident, he could see it, them both being parents – and great ones at that. Zoro stood back up and stretched. He gave one last chuckle, thinking back at all that had just occurred, then finally wandered off toward the bedroom after Sanji.


End file.
